


Potstickers and dice

by RivaliCaos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex the Dork Bard, Basicaly only dialogues, But a bit funny, Cat Grant as a barbarian (mentioned), F/F, Game Night, Gen, Heavily Critical Role inspired, Just typing in the night, Kara the ever good-two shoes, Lena just pop shortly (sorry), Lucy the Imp, Mon-El just watch, My tags are less professional/formal by the second, Role-Playing-Game, Tavern, it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: So it's game night and Winn is starting to develop a headache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just silly me doing silly things, sorry.  
> I started working on it and dropped, then another late night - today - I was looking at it and just thought... "Why not?"  
> And here it is.  
> Just something to laugh at really.  
> If you are curious about the party and characters, for now I will only say it's DnD, because DnD is my jam (god I can't believe I wrote this).  
> It's really just dialogues and almost no description.  
> But I would totally agree with they playing in Kara's apartment OR Lena penthouse, or anywhere really.

\- So, you’ve finally placed your weapons down, the Battle of Dimaxia was won by the quick thinking of your Gnome Rogue.

\- I’m sorry for your NPC, Winn... – Lucy.

Glare.

\- Anyway... After the battle, you have place to rest in the inn/tavern of a nearby village. The place is half-crowded and everyone seems to know who you’re. The Mighty Heroes of Krytonia.

\- Really? – Mon-El – Cause that really sounds like—

\- Shhhh. – Kara.

\- Just shut and listen, Mike. – Alex.

\- The bartender gets your orders. “On the house” he says, before walking away to talk with the other patrons. What about you?

\- Well, at first I would like to take a look at the tavern... There’s something I can steal? – Lucy

\- For gods sake, Lucy, stop stealing from people. We are the heroes of the kingdom we don’t need to steal from anyone. - Kara

\- What? Is a habit. – Lucy.

\- They are townspeople, and they don’t seem to carry that much gold. Or have any possessions worth.

\- While Lucy go her wicked ways, I, Theodora S—

\- No need to say your name again, Alex. Really, we know it’s big, hard to decorate and you worked on it, but just stop doing it. – Lena

\- That was mean. – Alex – Anyway. As I was saying, I will get my lute and start singing a song.

\- Which song will you play?

\- Hm... I dunno... Ha! I know. _Silly Love Songs_ , here, I have it in me. – Catches cellphone and starts searching.

\- Man, I miss Cat. – James.

\- Wait there was a cat in the party? – Mon-El.

\- No, my boss, Cat. She... She played the barbarian... - Kara.

\- She would totally sing along. The seventies were her years. - Lucy.

\- Are you calling Ms Grant old? - Kara.

\- Not at all. But it is a good music. – Lucy.

\- I will speak to the townsfolk, see if there’s problem around. – Hank.

\- I still am trying to remember how I ended up here. – Lena.

\- Well, you defeated the chief orc, walked to the mountains to retrieve the mythical gem of Lather and then stopped the war against the Kingdom of Dimaxia.

\- That is not what I was talking about... – Lena.

\- Come on, we had a good time. Let us enjoy.

\- Yes, stealing people. Really there is NOTHING to steal here?

\- No.

\- I would like to leave then. Is there a castle nearby? Or a tomb? Tombs are fun.

\- NO, NO TOMBS.

\- Man, killjoys...

\- What about tombs?

\- Not a good experience...

\- So as the paladin walk around asking people about the village, our precious rogue is searching for something to steal and the wizard is just—

\- Ah ha! Found it. – Plays Silly Loves Song.

\- Man, I love that song... – Maggie.

\- Really? – Pretending-to-be-clueless-Alex.

\- Ahem! As I was saying. The Paladin searches for…

And so on goes the night. Oh, and there were potstickers too!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.  
> Good day/evenning/night ~bye.  
> Some day I might return to this with more plot... Promisse.  
> Until there you are free to theorize on the comments, I will happily theorize with you and possible develope this further.  
> See ya, Rivali out.


End file.
